Needs exist for improved systems and methods for repairing pipes, including underground sewer pipes. Underground pipes can leak or become susceptible to inflow and infiltration (“I/I”) for a number of reasons. Junctures where lateral pipe lines meet or branch from main line pipes are one area that can require unique repair methods.
Lateral pipe lines are often the pipes that lead from a main pipe line to smaller pipes or homes. For example, main pipe lines often run generally horizontally relative to the ground and a lateral pipe line is installed at some upward angle off of the main pipe line. A lateral pipe line may be positioned at 90 degrees relative to a main pipe, i.e., a “T”, or an angle less than 90 degrees, i.e., a “Y”. At times, lateral pipe lines are installed after main pipe lines have been installed and the juncture may have never been properly sealed.
In some situations, a hole may be required in a main pipe line, e.g., for a lateral pipe line to be inserted or connected to the main pipe line. This may allow for I/I from the moment the lateral pipe line is installed. Even for lateral pipe lines initially installed correctly, problems can arise over time that damage or weaken the juncture allowing for I/I. The surrounding earth may shift, plant roots may infiltrate the juncture, or flexural problems such as those from cars passing over underground pipes, may arise and cause I/I at the juncture.
Prior art devices and methods have attempted to solve this problem using various cured-in-place pipe (CIPP) repairs devices but have not done so successfully. Some prior art methods rely on a “T” or “Y” shaped liner that is inserted in the main pipe line and lateral pipe line to repair the damaged juncture. These devices and methods, however, have not achieved sufficient results. Moreover, positioning the repair device in the pipe so that it can be positioned in the correct location underground can be time consuming and difficult, especially once a liner is saturated in resin. A prior art example is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,039,079, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety, but the examples of that disclosure do not adequately solve the problems solved by the devices and methods described herein, such as inter alia, providing improved adherence to a host pipe. Another prior art example that did not solve the problems solved by the devices and methods described herein is U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,349, which is incorporated by reference in its entirety.